


mornings

by apostate (394percentdone)



Series: Tales of a Tabris [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, these two nerds can be so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/394percentdone/pseuds/apostate
Summary: a series of five small drabbles about mornings





	mornings

**Author's Note:**

> these aren't chronological or in any sort of order. they're all relatively short and sweet and more about the comfort of waking up together, so if that's your jam you're in for some sweetness

Mornings dawn bright in Antiva. A golden tint to the air and the feeling of warmth and home. Perhaps both of those things coming not only from the sun cresting over the horizon but from the arms wrapped around Ellanis’ middle. From the slow and steady breaths by his ear, the easy heartbeat under his hand. A mixing of golden sunlight on brown skin and Ellanis’ isn’t quite awake enough to put words into how the sight of Zevran sleeping always manages to make something soft and squishy swell in his heart. 

So he doesn’t try. Ellanis blinks lazily and basks in the dawn, slides his legs under the covers to tangle them together with Zevran’s. For all he complains of the heat when he wakes Zevran might as well be an octopus in the way he wraps himself around Ellanis during the night. Not that Ellanis has ever minded. Quite the opposite. 

Shifts slightly to drape his hands over Zevran’s side. Drags the tips of his fingers along the smooth skin there and smiles softly when Zevran shivers. Places a kiss to Zevran’s shoulder, to the dip of his collarbone. Wanders his touch along Zevran’s stomach and up his chest. Knows the moment Zevran wakes not because his eyes open but because his breathing shudders. 

Golden eyes in golden dawn. The warmth of the sun outmatched in spades by the depth of emotion in Zevran’s sleep muddled gaze. “Good morning love.” Words spoken between kisses to the hollow Zevran’s throat, up his neck to the corner of his jaw. Tangled together, languid and easy. Familiar. 

“Good morning to you too.” Zevran tilts his head to catch Ellanis’ lips with his own. His fingers flexing where they’re resting on Ellanis’ hips.   
It’s the kind of morning Ellanis wants to linger in. Bright Antivan dawn and good morning kisses. Legs tangled together under the sheets. Wandering hands with no goal beyond touch itself. A perfect kind of morning.

* * *

  
Zevran leans on the door frame, arms crossed over his chest and light smile on his face. Takes in the sight of Ellanis in their kitchen. Sleeves rolled up past his elbows, hair all pulled back into a loose knot, flour absolutely everywhere. On his hands where he kneads a ball of dough, on the countertop, a streak of it across his cheek. Ellanis is too focused to have noticed him, lips parted in concentration as he works.

Soft sunshine leaking in through the bay window, a golden caress on Ellanis’ skin and Zevran could watch him forever. Chuckles in spite of himself, Ellanis looking up at him with wide eyes. Sheepish smile growing on his face. “Good morning love."  

"A busy start to a day amor.” Steps away from the door, rounds the table with a swipe of his finger through the flour. Ellanis watching him and his smile turns playful. Zevran drapes himself around Ellanis as soon as he reaches him, arms over his shoulders, hands wandering. A quick kiss to the side of Ellanis’ neck.

“You’re just not used to the day starting before noon.” Laughter in his voice, Ellanis’ hands returning to kneading. Zevran rests his chin on Ellanis’ shoulder. Takes a deep breath through his nose to avoid a yawn, breaths in the rich scent of yeast and flour lingering on Ellanis’ skin.

Places another kiss to the underside of Ellanis’ jaw just because it’s within easy reach. “You wound me.” Eyes crinkling as he smiles, Zevran shifts, rearranges himself so his arms are wrapped around Ellanis’ waist.

Heart flipping in his chest at Ellanis’ slight giggle. Squeezes him to feel Ellanis’ skin jump with his laughter. Litters his neck and jaw with kisses, finds the edges of his tunic and slips his hands under it. Fingers pressing against soft skin, Ellanis beginning to wiggle against him.

“Zevran-” Smile in his voice even though he’s whining. “At least let me finish kneading this, have your way with me while it’s rising."

Well, that’s an offer Zevran can’t refuse. Loosens his arms and gives Ellanis’ cheek one final kiss. "Anything for you amor.

* * *

 

There’s a golden glow behind Zevran’s eyelids, morning sun leaking into the room. Warm sheets on his skin. Lazy and content. Beside him, Zevran can feel the heat of Ellanis as he sleeps. A furnace of a man, burning inside and out. A supernova contained inside golden skin.

Peaceful and safe. Zevran shifts brings himself closer to Ellanis, drapes an arm across his stomach and fall deeper back into sleep. Content in this sunlit moment to never leave. Ellanis, sleepily, turns and curls closer to Zevran, resting his head on the dip between Zevran’s collarbones. Home found between heartbeats.

Soft pressure against his cheek, alluring and sweet. A good enough reason to open his eyes to the morning light. The sun shines in Ellanis’ eyes lights them on fire. Turns the gold in his ear into a molten streak against a tangle of black strands.  Zevran fell in love with those flames long ago. A love so strong it burns.

Ellanis’ smile could outshine the sun. The way it lights up the room, brilliant and beautiful. “Good morning love.” Words whispered, felt against skin more than heard. Breathtaking.

Impossible to resist. Zevran closes the gap between them, soft lips against lips. Smiles into their kiss, a love so soft it aches. Hearts slow and steady and warm. Ellanis tastes of sunlight and early mornings, of a future containing hope. Addicting. How quickly Zevran became lost in a dream of adoration.

Gently, Ellanis breaks from him, breathes Zevran’s air as he rests their foreheads together. Eyes closed, nose against nose. Melting together on a sun-kissed afternoon. Zevran brings a hand to the nape of Ellanis’ neck, swipes a thumb across the smooth skin.

“Good morning amor.”

* * *

It was the cold that woke Zevran. Chilled Ferelden air seeping under the sheets to sink into his skin and Zevran shivered. He reached out sleepily, Ellanis should be near enough to touch, to drag back against him. Ellanis was like a furnace, a blessing in these freezing nights. Zevran found nothing but empty sheets, cold and rumpled in a heap. Cracking open an eye Zevran finds Ellanis sitting on the edge of the bed, head bent and clasped in his hands. Even with his back to him, Zevran can still hear the sharp staccato of his breaths.

A nightmare then, the third since they’d been in Denerim. After the Deep Roads, they’d been getting steadily worse, and nothing Zevran had done seemed to be able to help. Quietly Zevran sat up, placing a hand next to Ellanis’ leg. “Ellanis? _Caro_ , can I touch you?”

Ellanis flinches, but the hitches in his breathing fade as he lowers his hands. “Please.” His voice is raw and Zevran knows Ellanis won’t speak well in the morning.

Softly, Zevran takes Ellanis’ hands in his own as he moves closer, running his thumb over Ellanis’ knuckles. Through the large window, a streak of lightning split the sky, illuminating the fresh tear streaks on Ellanis’ cheeks. He looked vulnerable in a way Ellanis would never allow himself to look to anyone else. Only Zevran could see this; could see the way Ellanis’ shoulders shook, the way he clutched to Zevran’s hand, the fear and exhaustion in his eyes.

“ _Amor_ ” Soft words spoken next to Ellanis’s ear as Zevran leaned forward next to him. Gathering Ellanis into his arms Zevran began to hum, a tune half forgotten that lingered in the early memories of his mother. Gradually the tremors racking Ellanis subsided, real warmth spreading into him through Zevran. They lingered there in the dark, rain from the growing storm outside plinking against the window.

Still humming softly Zevran raises a hand to cup Ellanis’ cheek, gently wiping away Ellanis’ tears with his thumb. “Would you like to try for sleep again?”

Ellanis nods, turning his head to kiss Zevran’s palm. He allows Zevran to pull him back, and curls around him when they lay back down. Ellanis’ head resting on Zevran’s chest, their legs tangled together. They fall asleep in the dark room lit only by lightning, fears not defeated or gone but soothed by the presence of each other.

* * *

Zevran wakes first. Warm sun on his eyelids, a heavy weight draped across him and snoring softly. Stillness and familiarity and Zevran doesn't want to open his eyes just yet. Ellanis shifts slightly, stretching and curving his back like a cat against him, hands curling and uncurling where they're resting on Zevran's shoulder. Gentle pressure, still asleep. It isn't often Zevran wakes first, he's an early riser and sleeps light himself but Ellanis seems to operate on next to nothing. Going to bed only when forced by Zevran anymore, waking before the dawn. Driving Zevran to worry over the bags under his eyes. 

But not this morning. Sunlight, golden and dusty and well past dawn's first rays, filters into their bedroom from a crack in the curtains. Opening his eyes to the midmorning Zevran slides a leg between Ellanis', brings his arms around Ellanis' middle. Watches Ellanis' eyelids flutter in his sleep. His face is mostly pressed into Zevran's chest, the whole length of his splayed out and taking up all of the available space on their bed. Heat from his skin on Zevran's, far hotter than any sunlight and Zevran doesn't fight the smile pulling at his lips. 

There has been too much for Ellanis to deal with recently. Letters and scowls, his amor coming to bed later and later and waking ever earlier. And it seems it's finally caught up to him if the snores are anything to go by. Zevran isn't going to be the one to wake him either, far preferring the warmth of Ellanis' skin against his and the laziness of sleeping in. So Zevran lets himself yawn, jaw cracking, and curls himself further around Ellanis, wrapping himself around his amor and tucking his head next to Ellanis'. Closes his eyes against the golden sun and lets the sleep tugging at his eyelids to overtake him. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find all of these on my tumblr as well! And seeing as Shit Has Really Kinda Hit The Fan there i'll be uploading most of my drabbles from there over here too, so look out for those :)  
> http://apostatetabris.tumblr.com/


End file.
